Tomorrow Is a Blessing
by KoalaJ
Summary: The sequel to 'Tomorrow, What Day Will it be'. What will Jirachi find now, when he awakes from another thousand year sleep? And is there someone out there who needs him?


Tomorrow is a Blessing Ashita wa shukufukudesu

-X-

It all began on that one day, when I finally awoke after a thousand years of recovery. I opened my eyes slowly, some of the pain from my past experience still not having left.  
The first thing I did was search for a friend of mine, Zoroark, but then I remembered that he would not be alive any more. Instead, I found his gravestone, that looked like it had been tended to well over the past thousand years. After saying my Hello's and Goodbye's, I decided to look around this new world. It seemed that the world devolved since I was last here. Instead of the grand buildings and large cities, there was now only a large castle in the distance, and a small village around it. I had to admit, it seemed much better than the strange new world I had seen last time. I still didn't want to remind myself of what happened, so instead I flew towards the castle, hoping to explore and see why the world had changed this much. I had no clue as to why it suddenly looked like this, but I didn't let that bother me and instead intended to find something worth liking in this new world.

-X-

I flew towards a large castle in the distance, hoping to find out exactly what happened while I was asleep. I admired the now small houses and buildings, glad to have something that felt familiar, unlike the huge metropolis I had found before. I hovered close by the edge of the village, wondering just why it had changed so much, before deciding to look at the castle. I noticed a Golurk standing guard at the castle's entrance, though I was surprised that it seemed to be the only Pokemon on guard. Surely a castle would have at least two at it's entrance, would it not? I hovered there for a few seconds, wondering if a should go and say Hello or at least ask about what this place was, before I decided to brave it and find out just what had happened to this land.

Approaching the entrance to the castle, the Golurk stepped in front of me. ''halt. You're not permitted to go inside.'' said the Golurk. Though Golurk's were usually genderless, this one had a clearly masculine voice, though I suppose being a guard it would have. While I couldn't put my finger on it, there was something about this Pokemon that seemed...odd. ''I understand. But can you please tell me about this place? I only just arrived, and I'm feeling kind of lost.'' I said. ''if that's all you need. This is the Kingdom of Takrus, it was created five thousand years ago, before the whole world fell.'' explained the Golurk. ''after the whole world...What do you mean?'' I asked, wondering what on earth had happened while I'd been asleep. ''the opinions and actions of those on two opposite sides finally shone through, and there was a war. The entire world was seperated when those who thought the world had already been destroyed wanted to save it, and those who thought that the world existed only to benefit themselves refused to accept the changing balance of the planet. On one side, we have Kingdoms like Takrus, where people live their lives any way they please and are thankful for the chance to be alive at all. On the other, the world is much more technologically advanced and while changes occur, they are not beneficial to those who truly need them.'' explained the Golurk. I couldn't believe it. ''seems like this world has changed more than I anticipated.'' I thought out loud. ''if you don't mind me asking, what is a Pokemon like you doing here, anyway?'' asked Golurk. ''as a Jirachi, I sleep for a thousand years before waking up. It's been such a long time now, I had to see just how this world had changed.'' I explained. ''Jirachi...You probably don't know this, but you're one of the reasons this world split apart.'' said Golurk. ''I was...What do you mean?'' I asked, shocked. I was a factor in all of this? ''it was a thousand years ago, a Jirachi was captured by a group of humans, scientists bent on discovering the secrets of legendary Pokemon and using their powers to benefit themselves. Word has it that the Jirachi escaped with some other Pokemon. The laboratory was searched and every piece of research was scrapped, the scientists were cast out of society altogether, or at least the ones that escaped arrest. The knowledge that Pokemon were being used like you were resulted in the world you see now.'' explained Golurk. ''what would happen if everything went back to the way it was? Would you see the world in the same way?'' I asked, wondering what Golurk thought of all this. ''this world is all I've ever known. As all Golett's and Golurk's, I've been active ever since this Kingdom was created, thousands of years ago. When this world drifted apart, nothing here really changed. It almost seems as if we're disconnected from time.'' replied Golurk. ''I understand. Anyway, I appologise for interrupting you. I think I'll explore around the village for a while. Is it all right if I come back later? You seem like someone I'd like to get to know better.'' I said. Golurk nodded in reply, and I took my leave to see what this village had to offer.

I found this place a lot more welcoming than the bustling metropolis I'd awoken to before. Though I was a legendary Pokemon, many humans waved to me and said Hello, as well as the Pokemon they had with them. I could understand why Golurk would prefer this part of the world. Everything seemed so perfect here. It seemed that the village was preparing for some kind of festival, now that I looked closely. Banners and posters were hung up between houses and on walls, and there were a lot of people putting up stalls and making things. I decided to ask around to see what was going on, and went up to a group of Pidove and Taillow. ''excuse me. Is there a festival going on around here?'' I asked. ''yeah, it starts tomorrow and continues all week. It's to mark the passing of the comet that flies above our village every thousand years.'' explained a Pidove. As a Jirachi, I knew what that comet was. It came around every thousand years, just as I did, for seven days until it passed by and wasn't seen for so long afterwards. I never really payed it mind as I went about seeing the sights every time I awoke. Though this time, I decided to see what this festival would be like, and enjoy my time here while I could, knowing it would end when I went to sleep again.

I continued exploring the village and meeting new Pokemon, even some that I'd never seen before, before realizing it was getting late and trying to find a place to rest for the night. I eventually ended up back at the castle, thinking the Golurk I'd met might know somewhere. ''excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you again, but...I was wondering if you knew somewhere I could stay the night?'' I asked. ''well, there are a few inns, but they don't let only Pokemon in. You're better off following me, I know just the place.'' said Golurk, leading me towards the back of the castle, and down some stairs. It seemed they led to a basement, and while I didn't know exactly what it was used for, I knew that Golurk must keep it a secret. The rest of the garden looked extremely overgrown, and it seemed Golurk was the only one of his kind who worked here. ''I heard about the festival. Have you ever been to it?'' I asked. ''I suppose I'd like to, but I have an important job that I can't leave to someone else. Especially this week, anyway.'' replied Golurk. ''why this week? Is something wrong?'' I wondered out loud. ''no, nothing like that. It's just that I don't normally leave the castle all that much. You could say I'm very protective, I suppose.'' explained Golurk. ''but...why don't you go with me? Only for an hour or so, that way you can show me around the village.'' I suggested, deciding that I actually wanted to spend more time with Golurk. I still had a feeling that there was something odd about him, and I wanted to know what it was, or why I thought there was something in the first place. Golurk seemed to think for a few minutes, but then he shook his head. ''I'm sorry, but I have a duty here that I have to uphold. If something happens, and I'm not here, then who'll keep everyone safe? Maybe tomorrow.'' said Golurk. ''all right, then. Anyway, thank you for letting me stay. I can always find somewhere else tomorrow night.'' I replied. ''it's OK, I'm the only one who uses this place anyway. It's nice to have some company for once...and tomorrow, maybe I could spare an hour, just to show you around if you still want.'' said Golurk. ''I'd like that.'' I replied, the smallest smile on my face. Eventually, I settled to sleep, though I wondered what tomorrow would be like.

The next morning, I awoke to see that Golurk had left. I thought he'd be near the castle, but when I went back to the entrance he was nowhere to be seen. I flew around the village, thinking he'd decided to go to the festival alone, but I still couldn't find him. I asked a group of Skitty if they'd seen him, and they pointed me towards the outskirts of the village. I saw that all there was outside the village were rolling hills, though I could make out a shadow on top of one in the center. I made my way up, wondering if it was Golurk, and if it was, why he would be up here.  
I found him sitting on top of the hill, looking up towards the vast sky above us. ''Golurk?'' I said, prompting him to quickly turned towards me. I apologised for startling him, but he didn't seem to have minded. ''what are you doing all the way up here?'' I asked. Golurk hesitated for a minute before replying. ''every thousand years, when the comet comes around, I like to sit up here and watch it go by. It...it reminds me that I'm not entirely stuck here, after all.'' Golurk told me. ''stuck here? What do you mean?'' I wondered, sitting beside Golurk as he gestured me to move closer. ''I was created thousands of years ago, when an entirely different kind of civilization existed. I was made to protect that kingdom and those who lived in it. That's all I've ever known how to do, and all I have done for those thousands of years. I've been stuck here all my life, wondering what it would be like if something changed, if something amazing happened.'' explained Golurk. I have to admit, I truly felt sympathy for Golurk now that he'd told me. To be stuck in the same land, with the same duty for thousands of years, and unable to see anything but the monotony of daily life...that truly must be a tragic way to live. ''I suppose the two of us are somewhat alike. I awake every thousand years, with only a week to live before I must sleep again. It seems both of us want more out of life. Though...perhaps today, we can do something about it?'' I said. Golurk seemed to understand what I was suggesting. ''I suppose the festival is something different...'' Golurk replied. We made our way back down to the village, where already everything had been thrown into motion. Humans and Pokemon alike were dancing in the streets, music was playing all around, and it seemed that the entire village was alive, and glad to be. While I enjoyed the sights and sounds, I noticed Golurk still seemed distant. ''is it all right if I go and get something?'' he asked. I told him he could, of course, and he ran back to the castle, before returning a few minutes later. After that, he couldn't be more friendly. We spent almost the rest of the day meeting new Pokemon and learning more about the kingdom than even Golurk knew, and Golurk seemed to be truly enjoying himself, and so was I. A few times, I saw him pull out whatever he'd retrieved earlier, and while I wondered what it was, I decided to ask later. I wasn't going to ruin all the fun we were having. I started to wonder if it could have been like this the last time I was awake, if Zoroark hadn't worked with those scientists. But then my thoughts rushed back and I remembered that Zoroark wasn't here anymore. Still, it seemed I'd found a new friend now...although in four days, I would have to say Goodbye...

Golurk and I returned to the castle, where various Bisharp, presumably guards to the rulers of Takrus, and the rest of the village, were setting off fireworks, and we had the best seat to see them. Golurk pulled out his item again, and I could briefly see it more clearly than before, but before I could ask what it was, he put it back. He must have seen me looking, because while he only had eyes to emote with, it was clear he had the slightest smile on his face. ''I'll tell you about it tomorrow.'' Golurk said, before we went back to watching the fireworks. ''it's been so long since I actually enjoyed something like this. Thank you for convincing me to try.'' said Golurk. ''you're welcome. Thank you for making my second day here an enjoyable one. I wonder what tomorrow will be like?'' I replied. ''with any luck, it will be just as great today was. I still can't believe I'm saying that.'' said Golurk. For the rest of the night, we simply watched the fireworks show. Some raced into the sky and exploded into a shower of color, others were shaped like Pokemon, and one even looked like me. With each explosion, I jumped a little as each one seemed louder than the last, but when I looked over at Golurk, he had the most...amazed smile on his face, as if this was one of the greatest moments of his life. I had to admit, it made me smile too, knowing I seemed to have made a difference to someones life.

The next day, we awoke once more in the basement, not knowing exactly what to do. I saw Golurk take the item he'd had with him yesterday, as he sat down beside me. ''you wanted to know what this was?'' asked Golurk. I nodded in reply, wondering. He held it out so I could see it clearly, and I saw it was a chromatic music box, something I hadn't seen many times before. ''I wasn't exactly created to protect a kingdom...I can't tell you more than that now, but this is all I have to remember who I was created by.'' explained Golurk. I didn't ask anything else about it, understanding that it must bring back some kind of memory. ''so, do you have anything planned for today?'' I asked. Golurk seemed to give it some thought. ''if it's all right with you, I have some things to think about. I'll meet you back here and explain everything I can.'' replied Golurk. I gave him a smile, before making my way outside.

While I wondered what Golurk was thinking about, I decided to enjoy the rest of the festival. After all, it was going to finish the night I went to sleep. I realized, then, that it was only three or four days away. I looked up, unable to see the comet now that it was a bright and sunny day, though I hoped to see it tonight.

Golurk made his way towards the hill on the outsirts of the village, hoping to find the answer to an important question, one he'd had ever since he was created. He sat on top of the tallest hill and took out the music box, remembering when he'd been given it. It had been a long time ago, when he was first made. This music box was all he had left of his creator. He played that same, familiar tune that he'd heard for at least a thousand years, and though he knew every note, it still gave him comfort to know that he could still remember. ''I wonder how long it's been now?'' thought Golurk, looking up into the sky. He smiled, noticing that for some reason, the sky seemed endless. ''maybe...I can finally see it...'' said Golurk, reaching out his hand towards the vast sky above him. But then he stopped. His hand was shaking, as if through fear, and the sky was still so far away. Golurk placed his hand back at his side and shook his head.  
''No. Maybe tomorrow...''

I wandered through the village for a while, still noticing small details that I hadn't before. I had to admit, it was a lot more relaxing than the last time I'd woken up in this world, though there was a lot more change than I'd expected. I thought I'd try to see inside the castle, if I could, wondering about what it might look like, or to find out more about what had happened to this world. I arrived at the entrance and noticed that there seemed to be no other Pokemon guarding it in Golurk's absence. I flew into a large hall, and found that there seemed to be nobody inside either, Pokemon or Human. I searched through most of the rooms on the ground floor, but I couldn't find anyone. I found some paintings and photo's of who I assumed were kings and queens, previous or present, but I hadn't seen any of these people in the castle now. I suddenly heard someone enter the castle, so I rushed to the entrance to explain why I was here. I was surprised to see Golurk staring at one of the paintings on the wall, as if he was longing for a time gone past. ''I came to this land two thousand years ago. I was already four thousand years old by then. I came here...to learn how to live.'' said Golurk. I could hardly answer, not that I could think of anything to say, before Golurk spoke again.  
''My creator promised me that I would find a reason to live. That no matter how long I lived in this world, I would have a reason to exist. He died before he could tell me what that reason was. That was over five thousand years ago. He gave me that music box so I'd remember him, and what he'd taught me. But I keep forgetting, and when I arrived here in this land, I thought I'd found that reason. I protected this kingdom from all who opposed it, and I finally had something to live for, a reason for existing. But when the royal family died a thousand years ago, after we were invaded...I didn't know what else to do.'' explained Golurk. ''you've been here for that long? How did you ever...?'' I honestly didn't know what to ask. ''at least I have a reason for being here now. But still...I've watched over this kingdom for thousands of years, and I have no other duty beyond that. The sky just can't be reached any more.'' replied Golurk. I wondered what he meant. ''what are you talking about? I-I don't understand.'' I asked, carefully. ''you wanted to know why I seemed odd, didn't you? Now you know...'' answered Golurk. ''I think...I think I'll go back outside.'' I said, having no idea how to respond to Golurk's explanation.

Golurk watched as Jirachi left, seeming not to care at all. He wandered through the castle and looked at the portraits on the wall, before his eyes fixated on a certain painting he'd hardly noticed before. It seemed incredibly dated, being torn in some places and the colour had now washed away leaving it sepia-toned...but Golurk recognised the man who smiled back from it. It was his creator. ''but how...?'' asked Golurk, looking closer. He'd never heard of his creator coming to Takrus, but how could he? Takrus wouldn't have existed for his creator to visit, it had only been built five thousand years ago, centuries after his creator would have died. Golurk wondered...before deciding to go to the only Pokemon who might know what this all meant.

I sat on top of one of the hills outside the village, looking up at the faint purple of the sky. It was starting to get late, but I wanted to try to make sense of everything first. I gazed at the comet above me, realizing that I only had three days left. I began to wonder what kind of world I would awake in next time. Would I make another friend, only to have to leave them again? Or would I simply be lonely and have to somehow get through those seven days before going to sleep all over again? I wondered if anyone would have a wish to make, as they used too. I have to admit now, staring up at that comet so far above me...I began to question what my role in this world really was. I could grant one wish every thousand years, I was only awake for seven days each time, and eventually no matter who I met I would have to leave them behind when I went back to sleep. I thought about Zoroark and how he'd protected me. Considering what I'd been through that week, if a Pokemon who had willingly brought me to that place to suffer had saved me...seven days seemed much longer now. Then I thought of Golurk. He truly felt like a good friend, and while I didn't completely understand what he was going through, he was the only Pokemon I knew in this strange new world. I knew I had to help him somehow, but I had no idea what could be done. Suddenly, I heard someone behind me...

Golurk approached Jirachi, wondering exactly how he'd ask the many questions he had. ''I was going to look for you. Golurk...tell me everything. I have to know if I can help you.'' said Jirachi. Golurk sat beside him, still thinking of how he'd explain everything. ''sometimes I forget...how long I've been here. I don't know why exactly I was created, my own kingdom collapsed before my creator could tell me, and I was one of the only Pokemon that survived. I've been in this world for at least five thousand years, and I still don't know why.'' explained Golurk. Jirachi thought for a few minutes before he replied. ''I don't remember how long I've been here, either. I suppose my role is to grant one wish every thousand years, but it seems nobody wants to wish for anything these days, and after what happened the last time I woke up in this world...if you consider me a friend, Golurk, then just forget me when I go back to sleep. That way neither of us has to be sad that we might not see each other again.'' said Jirachi. ''there's the comet. I didn't notice how dark it was getting outside.'' said Golurk, looking up at the sky. ''wow...the sky really is vast, isn't it? It looks like it goes on forever.'' said Jirachi. ''even if it does, I still...want to see the end of it someday.'' replied Golurk. ''Golurk...do you have a wish? If I could grant one, I'd like it to be yours.'' said Jirachi. ''A wish? I think I'd wish for,'' Golurk stopped himself.  
''Never mind. I suppose some things, you have to overcome by yourself.''  
For the rest of the night, Jirachi and Golurk watched as the comet passed by them in the sky, though it didn't move much.

The next day, Jirachi awoke and looked to the sky, as the two Pokemon had fallen asleep on the hill. ''I wonder what this world will look like in the next thousand years?'' Jirachi wondered, seeing that the comet was still faintly visible through the soft-hued sky. Golurk woke up shortly after, and Jirachi had a favour to ask him. ''Golurk, do you think we can go back to the castle? I think I'd like to know more about Takrus, how all of this came to be.'' said Jirachi. Golurk agreed, having questions of his own, so they made their way back to the palace, ignoring the festivities still happening around them.  
Golurk and Jirachi looked at the many paintings and portraits lining the walls, trying to find a place to start. ''these were the rulers of Takrus when I first came here. I saw that this kingdom needed protecting, so I became a guard and kept everyone safe. But the king and queen never had an heir, so when they died, so did Takrus. Or it would have, if I hadn't continued to protect it.'' explained Golurk. ''wait a second...I think I recognise the man in this portrait.'' said Jirachi. ''that's my creator. That's why I came to find you yesterday, I thought you might know something. It's almost impossible that my creator could be in Takrus, it didn't even exist until at least a thousand years after he died.'' said Golurk. ''now that I think about it...Yes, I'm sure of it! Golurk, this man made a wish during the week I was awake. It might have been thousands of years ago, but I'm sure he made a wish.'' said Jirachi. ''what did he wish for? Can you remember?'' asked Golurk. Jirachi tried to think. ''His name was Susumu. He always wanted what was best for the world, but he admitted he wasn't very wise or strong. So he dedicated all of his time to creating something that would make a difference. I suppose that was you.'' replied Jirachi. ''Do you know anything else about him?'' inquired Golurk. ''before I went to sleep, Susumu told me he did have a wish. I didn't hear all of it because I was so tired, and I just wanted to sleep even though I knew I'd miss him. I'm sorry I can't be more help, Golurk.'' said Jirachi. ''that's all right, Jirachi. You've told me more than enough...and I think we should enjoy more of the festival today. After all, there are only three days left.'' said Golurk. Jirachi was reminded that he only had a short time left to enjoy with Golurk, but he didn't let it ruin his day, and the two of them went out to see if there was anything they'd missed during the week of the festival.  
''Golurk, do you think you'll still enjoy the festival without me?'' asked Jirachi, though he didn't want to ask, or even bring the notion up in any way. ''well, it only happens every thousand years, and I'll probably still be in Takrus then. Though, I suppose I might be alone if the world changes again. After all, a thousand years is a very long time. If I don't see you then, I suppose I'll have to have fun for the both of us. You're a good friend, Jirachi. I'm glad I met you.'' said Golurk, with the same smile he'd began to rarely show. Jirachi found himself doing the same. ''I'm glad I met you too, Golurk. I haven't been awake for so long, you're the first and only friend I've met here...Thank you for helping me find my way. I'm sure we'll see each other again, as long as we believe it, and I always will.'' replied Jirachi. ''then I'll always believe it too.'' said Golurk. For the rest of the day, Jirachi and Golurk talked to some other Pokemon in the village, and found out that the festival truly brought everyone together in unity, both People and Pokemon. It was an event that everyone looked forward too, signifying another thousand years of being alive and free to live in any way they chose.

That night, Golurk and Jirachi went back to the hill, and Golurk played the music box he'd shown Jirachi, smiling as if he'd heard it countless times. Jirachi left Golurk asleep, while he went back to the castle. There was something he had to know.  
Jirachi looked at the painting of Susumu, trying to remember the wish that Golurk's creator had made. He suddenly noticed a faint shape showing through the painting, revealed by the light. Jirachi took the picture carefully off the wall, and looked at the back of it. He almost dropped it when he read the message that had been written there.

'To my friend, Jirachi

If you're reading this, chances are you've arrived in Takrus.  
While it may seem strange that I know of it, just know that there were many people who wanted to build a Kingdom, even in my days, and that I managed to convince people to try to hope again.  
You went back to sleep before you could hear my wish, so I will write it here now, in the hope that you will find it in the future.  
I only wish for Golurk, my greatest creation, to be able to see the wonders of this beautiful world around us. I wish for Golurk to make many friends and companions in what is surely to be a long life, and to care for them just as I cared for him. I hope...that he'll learn how to live.

Your friend, Susumu.'

Jirachi placed the painting back on the wall, wiping away a few tears at the same time. He made his way back to the hill to tell Golurk, but when he arrived he found that Golurk had already left. Jirachi wondered where his friend could have gone, before deciding to wait for Golurk to come back, when he noticed Golurk had left his music box behind. Jirachi knew his friend would be worried if he couldn't find it, so he went to find Golurk to return it.  
Jirachi found Golurk back at the castle, standing on the balcony and looking up towards the sky. ''is...everything all right?'' asked Jirachi, standing beside him. Golurk didn't take his gaze away from the sky, instead staring at it intently as if there was something there he wanted to watch forever. ''when I first layed eyes on this world, it seemed the sky was made of glass. I didn't have any dreams of my own, and I didn't know why I lived in this world. But I never stopped gazing at that vast sky, and wondering what might lay beyond it. One day...I want to be able to touch it, without any fear of my dreams breaking around me.'' said Golurk, reaching out his hand toward the sky. ''you dropped your music box. There's something I have to tell you, but I suppose it can wait until tomorrow.'' said Jirachi, handing the music box to Golurk.

Time passed by slower than usual that night, seeming to signify the changing feelings Jirachi was experiencing. Jirachi didn't sleep much, if at all, unable to drift off when he closed his eyes. He simply stared at the door, wondering if Golurk was going to return. He hoped that if Golurk had chosen to leave, he would find something to love in this world, something to truly enjoy or live for. Jirachi would just have to forget about him and wait another thousand years to make another friend, though of course he'd have to leave them behind too...it was only just now, that Jirachi realized how lonely he'd always been. Zoroark had saved him from certain death, and yet Jirachi never got to properly thank him or even say Goodbye, Zoroark was long dead by the time the legendary Pokemon woke up again. Jirachi assumed that was the reason he'd never tried to make friends before. He couldn't let them go.

Golurk looked up at the sky that night, trying to decide what he'd do next. He could continue to protect Takrus, after all that was his duty. That was...that was why he'd been created. To protect people and Pokemon, to be their guardian. Golurk finally understood what his role in this world was. He looked around the castle from the balcony, realizing how long he'd lived here and how much of his life had already been lived. He had to get away from here somehow, but Takrus still needed someone to protect it, and as for Jirachi...

Jirachi simply looked out of the small window near the top of the basement, unable to fully see if it was daylight or simply the moon letting light into the room. Jirachi decided to go outside anyway, knowing he had a lot to think about. He went to the top of the hill, hoping to see the comet passing him by.

I looked upwards towards the glowing comet above me. For some reason, it felt more beautiful than usual. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell Golurk what Susumu's wish had been, after all it was such a beautiful thing to wish for. But after thousands of years, was it already too late for Golurk to fulfill that wish, or for me to give Golurk the life that Susumu had wanted for him? I had no idea how to fix everything, but I couldn't just leave Golurk here when my time here ran out. I had to leave him something behind. Gazing at the millenium comet...I suddenly felt stronger. I had no idea why, but everything somehow became blurry and I suddenly felt some kind of sharp pain, and yet...I had to get to that comet.

Golurk suddenly heard the town bell ringing, something that usually only happened in emergencies. He went outside to see what it was, and standing in the village square, he could hardly believe his eyes. The millenium comet was glowing brightly, and strange, purple wisps of energy were emenating from it. It seemed to be shaking, as if it was veering from it's usual course, and it began to crackle with a strange kind of lightning. Golurk could see the people and Pokemon of the village starting to panic, wondering what was happening. While he didn't know exactly what was going on, his purpose was now clear. He had to protect them!

Golurk made it to the top of the hill, and looking up he saw that the comet had gotten much worse. Small fragments of it were breaking off, and it began to glow with energy, releasing it in electrical charges. Golurk flew upwards, hoping to get close enough to see what was happening, and maybe find a way to stop it. What he saw next would surely never leave him.  
Jirachi was being hit with wave after wave of energy from the comet. His body was being pushed back even as he tried to get near, and the 'true eye' on his stomach was open, taking in some of the energy. Golurk was almost hit by some of it, and just barely managed to fly out of the way in time. ''Jirachi, you have to get out of there!'' Golurk tried to get through to his friend, but Jirachi was barely conscious at this point. A fragment of the comet flew towards Golurk, but he managed to punch it out of the way, breaking it into small enough pieces that it wouldn't cause much damage if it fell. Suddenly a wave of the comet's energy flowed into Jirachi's true eye, waking him up and causing him to scream in what must have been absolute agony. Golurk tried to get close to save him, but the waves coming out of the comet blocked him at every movement.  
Jirachi opened his eyes upon hearing Golurk cry out, and futilely reached out his hand, but the shocks and convulses from the comet's power made it hard to even breathe anymore. Jirachi tried to call for Golurk, but all that came out was a barely audible whisper. It felt like being struck by lightning dead-center, like something sharp was being pushed into his true eye, like all the pain he'd experienced in the last thousand years was now catching up to him. Jirachi could see Golurk trying to reach him, but the energy waves kept striking him down every time he tried to get close. Jirachi tried to call out to tell Golurk to stop, but there was no point. Golurk was surely trying to save him, but Jirachi could hardly breathe by now, he couldn't even keep his eyes open. Just as the legendary Pokemon was about to die, another wave of energy hit him, though it seemed to come from another direction. He was pushed away from the comet, but just as another blast hit him and sent him diving towards the earth, Jirachi felt someone holding him as if to shield him from the impact. The next thing Jirachi knew, he and whoever was holding him crashed into the ground with so much force that it was a miracle he was even still conscious.

Jirachi's true eye closed, and his vision began to focus. He was still weak, but he knew he'd be all right if he could get to sleep, if he could just...leave the world for another thousand years.  
Jirachi looked around, seeing that he'd crashed into the basement of the castle, and the wall was now nothing but rubble and debris. Jirachi wondered who'd protected him, and as he looked behind him, he wanted to cry. Golurk had taken the brunt of the collision, and was now unconscious. He had his fair share of burns and dents from both the impact and the comet, and one of his eyes was cracked, though it was a little hard to notice since the lights in them had gone out. Jirachi understood that Golurk had been created by Susumu, and now it truly showed.

''Golurk? W-wake up...'' Jirachi's voice was still barely a whisper. His heart skipped a beat when the light's in Golurk's eyes slowly began to glow. ''Jirachi?'' asked the automaton Pokemon, though it was clear he was just as weak as the legendary. ''yes, it's me...why did you save me? You should have gone back. L-look what happened!'' said Jirachi. ''I was created to protect people and Pokemon. I never realized it until today, and I've been alive for thousands of years, never knowing why.'' replied Golurk. Jirachi hardly knew what to say. ''all my life, I've had to sleep. I miss a thousand years, every time I simply just want to rest my eyes for a while. I'm only awake for seven days, and whenever I meet someone, I have to leave them behind. I never see them again. I don't know why I'm here either. Even if I can grant wishes...I can never have one of my own.'' said Jirachi, his voice cracking as the tears began to fall from his eyes. Golurk held him close, knowing Jirachi needed all the comfort in the world after everything they'd just been through, and after their whole lives had been lived without them knowing why. ''Jirachi...what was my creator's wish?'' asked Golurk. Jirachi looked at him, the tears staining his eyes. ''He wanted you to live.'' Jirachi replied. Golurk's expression went from calmness to...simple confusion, realization. It was as if Golurk finally noticed that he was alive. ''To live?'' asked Golurk. ''He wanted you to see how amazing this world could be. He wished that you'd make a lot of friends and companions, and care for them as much as he cared for you. He wished that you'd live, Golurk. So you have to make that wish come true now. You have to live!'' said Jirachi. ''but...how can I live now? I might not even see tomorrow.'' said Golurk. ''No. Don't think like that. Susumu wasn't the only one who wants you to live, Golurk. You can live for thousands of years, so I finally have the chance to have a friend who I don't have to leave behind, who I can actually see again. You're my miracle.'' replied Jirachi. ''and you...you taught me how to live again. I was so lost and so blind for such a long time...now I can finally live! You're my miracle, too.'' said Golurk. Jirachi hugged him, and while Golurk was startled, he returned it. Jirachi saw something under the band on Golurk's left arm. The music box. He pointed it out, and Golurk took what was left of it and held it in his hands. It was shattered into so many tiny pieces it looked impossible to fix. But Golurk didn't seem to mind. ''how can we mend it?'' asked Jirachi. ''it's all right. I don't think I'll need it anymore, anyway.'' said Golurk. ''what do you mean?'' asked the legendary Pokemon. ''we've both been through so much today. We need to rest. It might be another thousand years until we see each other again, but I think I'd be willing to wait.'' said Golurk. ''you mean...you'd wait all those years, just to see me?'' replied Jirachi, shocked. ''I'm not entirely sure. I don't think I could even move right now, and even if I could, I still want to see the world now that I finally know it's there. I'm not sure what I want right now, and I still really want to see you again...but I don't know if I can make it through those thousand years.'' said Golurk. Jirachi thought for a while, until suddenly he realized how bright it was getting. Looking up, he could see the sky from the hole they'd left when they fell. The sun was now shining bright above them, and the legendary Pokemon could hear the many cries of the villagers, as they were relieved that the comet had returned to normal.  
''Golurk, whatever happens, I want you to reach the sky. If you make it through those thousand years, then go out there and see the world that's waiting for you. You've learnt how to live now, so you have nothing to be scared of. Go out there and live your life! But if you think you've seen it all, and you're ready to return, I hope you'll at least greet me with a smile.'' said Jirachi.  
''and what if I don't make it?'' asked Golurk.  
''Then just know that I waited for you, and when the day comes that my life, too, comes to an end, we can finally meet again, and tell each other all about the lives we've lived, and the many friends we've met.'' replied Jirachi. He knew that he would have to rest soon, and while he would miss Golurk, no matter what happened, he would greet his friend and the world with a smile, knowing that he, too, was alive. Jirachi could see that Golurk was smiling, and looking up at the sun glowing far above them. But to Golurk, it seemed closer than ever before. ''maybe tomorrow...I can finally reach it.'' said Golurk, as he closed his eyes, and his hand dropped to his side, letting go of the broken pieces of the music box.  
Jirachi wiped away his tears, and smiled, knowing that somehow, the sky truly did seem closer, as if it had no end.

Jirachi smiled, and looked towards the sky, knowing that no matter what happened...

''I love you.''

Tomorrow was a blessing. 


End file.
